Hetalia Oneshots
by Animefangirl101
Summary: A series of oneshots for many pairings in Hetalia! Just small short drabbles. Maybe even of your favorite pairings?
1. FrUK

**This was requested by DJ MoRgAnA on the app "Anime Amino". Story idea credit goes to my wonderful friend Aleni~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia obviously**

* * *

"Bloody hell why did I even agree to this?" Arthur muttured as he walked through the vast woods, the trees spread out above them. By them he meant him and that frog Francis. He honestly didn't understand why he agreed to go hunting with him in the first place!

Francis put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Now now don't be like that. We both love hunting yes? So we should spent sometime together."

Arthur muttured something under his breathe but Francis ignored him. "There's no bloody animals around!" Arthur complained. "Arthur don't act so spoiled." Francis said calmly. He knew he was acting spoiled but he couldn't help it! It was punishment enough that he had to spend quality time with Francis but to not get anything out of it? That was a whole punishment of its own.

Suddenly a squirrel darted out from a rasberry bush. Arthur immediately held up his rifle, ready to shoot the tiny creature. Finally some action!

However he felt a tap on his shoulder, and lost his concentration. He missed the squirrel by a few centimeters and the animal let out a squeak of suprise before it scampred off somewhere. Arthur turned around and shot a glare at Francis. "What was that for you wanker?! You made me miss!" As Arthur ranted he noticed that Francis was staring up at the sky as something wet fell on his nose.

Arthur looked up and widened his eyes at the sight before him. "Snow." He whispered. He stared at the delicate and white snowflakes that were beggining to fall down. He hasn't seen snow in a very long time. Arthur looked at Francis. "We should probably head back. Too bad our trip is ruined. Stupid weather forecast..." Francis mumbled as he stared down at the ground. Arthur sighed in annoyance. He didn't even get to capture any animal!

"Well lead the way frog." Arthur muttured.

When they didn't start moving right away Arthur looked up at Francis. His perplexed look worried him. "Don't you have the map?" He asked. Arthur stared at him, slowly registering the words. Arthur finally realized the reality of the situation. "No I thought you had it!" He blurted out. Francis shook his head. "And I thought you had it!"

The both let out a series of French and British cusses. They were lost! In the woods at that! Arthur shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." Francis snorted. "I wish I was. We need to find some shelter before we freeze." Arthur nodded in agreement.

They walked around for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only about twenty minutes. Eventually they found a small cave where they both fit in but it was still pretty cramped. "Move over." Artur hissed at Francis. "I can't!" Francis retorted.

Then silence fell inside the cave. It wasn't one of the comfortable silences it was sort of well... uncomfortable. Arthur finally decided to speak about something, anything, to get rid of the disturbing silence. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He finally decided to say.

Francis stared at him for a few seconds slowly processing the question. Then he shook his head. "No. I do not." Arthur was suprised at this. Usually Francis was flirting with many woman. "Why not?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I like someone."

When would the suprises end? "Probably some rich supermodel." Arthur said. He didn't understand why but knowing that Francis liked someone aggravated him. Francis sighed in annoyance. Why must Arthur assume that all he does is flirt? Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Say Arthur what if I said you were the one I liked?"

Francis expected all kinds of reactions. Anger, getting hit or kicked, yelling, even a slap in the face however this was not one of them. He was quite shocked when a blush appeared on the English mans face and the silence followed.

"I don't know." Arthur finally said. Francis grinned and finally decided that this was a very good reaction.

He suddenly put his hand on Arthur's chin and brought his face closer to his. "Well then allow me to clarify that I like you." He then lightly pressed his lips down on Arthur's. The kiss was quick but gentle and it ended as soon as it started.

Arthur blushed. He looked down at the hard rock floor so Francis wouldn't see it. "I like you too..." He muttured quietly. Francis beamed and pulled Arthur into a hug. He returned the warm embrace.

They just stayed like that for a few minutes. The silence now changed from uncomfortable to comforting. Arthur looked up at the sky. "Francis it stopped snowing." He said. Francis then let go of England and grabbed his hand. "Great!"

He helped him stand up. "Well shall we go?"Arthur lightly nodded and smiled. Maybe he didn't get the chance to capture an animal.

But he certaintly did capture something far better.

* * *

**Ah so cheesy~ But whatever. At the moment I am ****NOT**** taking requests but I will later. First I need to get all my requests on Anime Amino done ^^' But thank you for reading!**


	2. PruCan

**This was a PruCan request which was requested by Kushina Uzumaki on Anime Amino :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way or form~**

* * *

Lately Matthew has been acting very strange. He has been avoiding Gilbert and Gilbert wasn't pleased one bit by his recent behavior. He had a crush on the Canadian boy and it upset him more than it would other people that he was ignoring him.

Gilbert gave out a sigh of frustration. At this rate he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else besides Matthew. Gilbert needed to get to the bottom of this and the sooner he did, the better.

* * *

Matthew sighed as he closed his locker door. He felt horrible for doing this to his closest friend Gilbert. But that was the thing. He wanted to stay being friends with the Prussian. If he got closer to him, however he would end up blushing and stuttering which would clearly reveal that he was in love with him.

Gilbert would probably be more then disgusted by this and most likely would probably resort to not being his friend anymore. Matthew absolutely could not have that because if that happened he knew he would become broken.

* * *

Gilbert has finally, after thinking for many hours, come to a conclusion. Matthew was probably ignoring him because he was angry with him. He did after all sometimes go overboard. Over what he was angry over however, Gilbert did not know. He hasn't done anything wrong in the past few weeks that would cause Matthew to act this way. At least he thinks he hasn't.

However he did intend to find out why Matthew was mad at him. Matthew today had Book Club after school which meant that afterwards if Gilbert waited at his locker long enough, he was sure to end up having to have to talk to Matthew.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. Gilbert quickly made his way over to Matthew's locker. When he arrived and saw that no one was at the locker, he leaned against it. Gilbert would wait as long as he had to. He was determined to talk to Matthew.

Seconds eventually turned to minutes and those minutes turned into one whole hour. Gilbert was beginning to doubt that Matthew would show up, until finally he heard soft footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. His eyes, which he had closed, snapped open at the sound and he turned around to see Matthew walking towards him.

Matthew gasped when he noticed Gilbert leaning against his locker. "Why are you still here?" He couldn't hide the shock in his voice. Gilbert took a deep breathe and stood up. He looked straight at the Canadian. "Matthew... We need to talk." He said. "A-about what?" Matthew stuttered as he spoke.

Gilbert grabbed his hand so that the smaller man wouldn't run away. "Don't play dumb with me Matthew I know you've been avoiding me." Gilbert fought to keep the hurt out of his voice. "I haven't!" He protested as he tried to escape the Prussian's grip, but failed.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you never come to my house anymore after school like you always did? You also never sit near me during lunch or in class anymore. And don't give me a stupid excuse like you don't have time anymore or you have other friends too because this has been going on for weeks now Matthew!"

Silence. "Matthew are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Come on tell me. I'm a big boy I can take it." He croaked out. Gilbert looked at him the hurt written all over his face which made Matthew's heart throb from pain.

Gilbert shook his head. "You know what no screw it. I get it. You don't want to be friends anymore and thats fine." Gilbert let go of Matthew's hand and turned away. "Good bye Birdie." The words sounded so final. _No this can't be happening_, Matthew thought to himself in panic.

"Stop."

Gilbert turned around and looked at Matthew, who looked down at the ground. "Thats... Thats not true. Thats not why I've been avoiding you Gil." The blood began to rush to his face. Matthew took a deep breathe before he continued.

"I've been avoiding you because whenever I'm around you I end up blushing and acting strange. You would've ended up finding out something about me which is that I... I love you Gil." It all sort of came out at once, the words mixing together, but Gilbert got the message and turned beet red.

"A-and you may think I'm disgusting b-but..." Matthew was on the verge of tears now. He knew Gilbert would reject him. He knew he didn't like him. Yet why did he feel someone embracing him? "Is that what this was about?" Gilbert muttered. He hugged Matthew tighter. "Well if your disgusting then I am too I guess since I love you too Birdie."

The tears did spill but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy. The two stayed in the embrace just like that in the middle of the hall.

Just when the two thought that they're story was going to end it really was just beginning.

* * *

**Yes its done! I'm currently not taking requests but I will take some in the future since at the moment I need to finish up the requests I am doing now~**


	3. USUK

**This was requested by GoogleChan on Anime Amino! I got inspired to write this since I went shopping for a new pair of glasses the other day. Please do enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. At All. Nope. None of it.**

* * *

"Glasses?" Arthur questioned as he drank his tea. Alfred gave a slight nod. "Yeah! I need to get new ones since these," Alfred pointed to his glasses. ".. are starting to blur a lot and stuff." He finished explaining. Arthur shook his head. He still didn't understand why he needed to come. "Why me?" He asked.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not good with this glasses stuff, so I figured you could help me choose a pair." Arthur sighed in frustration, as he gently set his tea down. "Fine I'll come but only and I mean only because you probably won't stop bugging me about it." He said sternly.

Alfred didn't notice the sternness in Arthur's voice and he squealed. "I can't wait dude!" He exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes at the American and then returned to his tea.

* * *

The blonde American excitedly climbed into his car. He couldn't believe he actually got Artie to agree to come with him! The truth was he didn't exactly need to get new glasses yet, however he knew this was the only way he'd ever get Arthur to hang out with him.

He pulled up his car in front of Arthur's house, whom was already outside waiting for him. "What took you so long?" He asked impatiently. "Traffic." Alfred lied. The truth was he didn't actually well remember the way to Arthur's house. After all it has been a while since he's last seen him, so it was only natural that he'd get lost right? Arthur gave him a knowing look which made Alfred feel guilty for lying.

The whole drive there was completely silent except for the music that was playing on the radio. Before they knew it they were in front of the store.

"This is where you get your glasses?" Arthur questioned as he took a better look at the rather small store. Alfred nodded as he pushed the door open and walked inside. "Yeah! They are really nice people and their selection of glasses is pretty good for a small stor- Oh hello Lucille!" Alfred said as he waved to a girl with light brown hair tied in a braid and was wearing red glasses.

She smiled and waved politely. "Hello Alfred. Here for a new pair?" Lucille asked. Arthur looked back and forth between the two. They seemed to know each other. Alfred gave a light nod. Lucille smiled. "Right this way."

She led them through many sections of glasses until they stopped at a specific one. "Here we are! If you need anything please do come and get me." And just like that she was gone, leaving the two men alone.

Alfred took his glasses off and set them down on the table. Arthur couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous Alfred looked without them.

"Why don't you wear contacts?" Arthur suddenly asked. "I like glasses better is all." Alfred simply said. Arthur just nodded at the response. "Shall we begin?" The American gave a nod.

Alfred tried on multiple pairs of glasses but none particularly suited him. He sighed, aggravated by his predicament. "I'll never find the right pair." He whined as he put yet another pair of glasses back on the shelf.

Then a pair of glasses caught Arthur's eye. "How about these?" Arthur handed Alfred the pair of glasses that caught his eye. Alfred gently took the pair of glasses and inspected them. On one side it was red and on the other one white. In the center it was blue. On each side was a small star. He grinned. It looked like the American flag.

"These are the ones." He said as he tried them on. Arthur admittedly nodded in approval. "Well lets go and order them then."

When they were back in front of the store Alfred talked to Lucille. After a few minutes of talking Alfred arrived with a grin on his face. "They've been ordered. See I told you, your good at this stuff Arthur." Arthur looked down at the ground so Alfred wouldn't notice his blush. "W-whatever git. Just take me home."

On the way home Alfred hummed a light tune. He was pleased at how things went. Suddenly when they pulled up on the driveway where Arthur's house was he got an idea. He lightly tugged Arthur's sleeve before he left. "Come here for a second." He said when Arthur turned around. Arthur leaned closer to Alfred.

He turned beet red when Alfred kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back and got out of the car. "What was that?!" He exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at Alfred. Alfred just laughed. "A thank you kiss." Arthur shook his head as he rubbed his cheek.

"See yea Artie." Alfred said as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. He ought to ask Arthur to go shopping for glasses with him more often!

* * *

**And done! Like I said still not taking requests but I will soon I swear! Thank you for reading~**


	4. GerIta

**Yay! This is a GerIta oneshot which was requested by Manga_geek on Anime Amino so I do hope you enjoy it! Its quite short however I really wanted to write this idea~**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to point out that I don't own Hetalia?**

* * *

"Will you all stop messing around for once!? We are trying to have a serious meeting here and all you guys can do is joke around!" The German yelled out to the other nations. Many ignored him, some rolled their eyes and snickered, and a few stopped. Ludwig straightened the papers in front of him.

"Dude you don't have to be so uptight." Alfred remarked as he span around in his chair.

"He is right you know? Your always so strict." Francis nodded his head in agreement.

Ludwig bit his lip. He didn't try to seem that way. He was just trying to get some work done. It was his natural personality so why did people always assume that he was uptight and strict?

"We have to get some work done." He said trying to soften his voice however he failed and his voice came out rough. Alfred rolled his eyes and Francis mimicked the younger nation. Behind his back he knew Yao was laughing at him.

Suddenly he felt someone slap his back. "They are right broha! Lighten up!" His older brother Gilbert laughed. Ludwig rolled his eyes at him. ".. I don't try to act this way." He mumbled. No one heard him except for the Italian nation that was observing him.

Feliciano watched him carefully. He noted how his eye color complimented him and how his stature was simply amazing. Most of all he loved the Germans personality. He knew that he never meant to come off as cruel and just tried to get along with everyone else.

Then the bell rang. Ludwig sighed in annoyance. "This meeting is now over. You are all dismissed although as usual we got absolutely nothing done." Many countries sighed in relief as they exited the room.

As Ludwig made his way toward the door he heard a voice. "Honestly! He always ruins all the fun! He's too strict and overworks himself!" Ludwig knew that British accent but chose not to turn around and see who said the words. He didn't try to ruin anyones fun he just.. wanted to do something productive for once. Neither did he try to come off as strict and he gave himself the amount of work he could handle. Was it really his fault that he could take on a lot?

He decided to walk home that day since todays meeting was held in Germany. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and cling to him. "Ciao Ludwig!" Yelled out a cheerful voice. Before he even looked down he knew it was his Italian friend Feliciano. His hair was a little messier than usual but he had a huge grin on his face as he clinged to Ludwig.

"Hello Feliciano." Ludwig muttered, not even bothering to get the Italian off since he knew it was hopeless and to be honest he sort of liked the feeling of being held onto. "Ludwig you were great at the meeting today!" Feliciano beamed. Ludwig looked at him in confusion. "You don't think I was too… strict?"

Feliciano laughed at this. "Ludwig thats silly! You were just telling them the truth you weren't being strict."

At that moment something in Ludwig's heart shifted. He felt.. happier almost as if a gray cloud has been lifted and it stopped raining and now the sun was shining.

Ludwig ruffled Feliciano's hair a little which caused a grin to erupt on the boys face. When Ludwig put his hand back down, to his surprise, instead of clinging to him instead Feliciano put his hand into his. Ludwig smiled at this. "Want to come over?" He asked. The Italian nodded his head happily.

The two chatted while holding hands all the way to Ludwig's house.

* * *

**No requests for now please XD Thank you for reading!**


	5. SpaMano

**Hello everyone I am back with another oneshot this time a SpaMano! This one was requested by Piper the Panda on AA so I do hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia? Me? Owning? No no I'm sorry you have the wrong person!**

* * *

"Shut up! I hate you!" Tears were threatening Lovino's eyes as he screamed at his younger brother. Feliciano stared at Lovino angrily. "I hate you too!" He retorted, tears also threatening his eyes. "Whatever! As if I give a fuck!" Lovino headed toward the door. Feliciano didn't even bother to try to stop his older brother from leaving.

Once again the Italian brothers have gotten into a fight. This has been going on for months now. Lovino furiously wiped his tears away as he ran somewhere. He had no idea where he was going but anywhere was fine as long as he was away from Feliciano.

Lately his brother seemed to be snapping at him even more. He's been getting more and more annoyed with Lovino. _Figures I am hard to deal with who cares about me anyway_, Lovino thought to himself bitterly.

He walked around on his own for a while longer. Eventually for some strange reason he found himself in front of his friends Antonio's house. Lovino couldn't remember how he got there but before he could help himself, he knocked on Antonio's door. He highly doubted that the Spanish man would answer since he was probably out with either Gilbert or Francis or maybe even both.

But to his surprise the door open. In front of him was the said man, his slightly wavy brown hair swaying and his electrifying green eyes focused on him.

Antonio was quite, well shocked when he saw the red under Lovino's eyes which indicated that the smaller man has been crying. "Lovi! Whats the matter?" He exclaimed, his voice full of worry. _Shit he noticed_, Lovino mentally cussed himself. "N-nothings wrong I'm fine…" He stammered. Antonio looked at him in worry. "Lovino your not fine. What happened?" Lovino bit his lip. It would do him no good to deny it. He sighed. "First can I come in?"

Antonio nodded his head and allowed Lovino inside.

Eventually they were both seated next to each other on the couch. The silence between the two men was awkward. "So… what happened?" Antonio asked breaking the silence. Lovino flinched at the question. Instinctively Antonio took his hand and began to stroke it. For once Lovino didn't smack his hand away, and the touch actually calmed him down a bit. He took a shaky breathe. "I… I got into another fight with Feliciano." He finally managed to choke out.

"Again?" Antonio came closer to Lovino. Lovino nodded. "This has been going on for a while now… A few months maybe. He's been saying things like that he can't handle me anymore and that I'm a nuisance." Tears were beginning to appear. Shit he couldn't cry in front of Antonio. Antonio brought him into a hug. "Sh… Lovi your not a nuisance." He whispered.

The tears were then completely falling and Lovino sobbed into Antonio's chest. "I am! Even Feliciano who is usually kind hates me! Everyone hates me! I even hate myself sometimes! There is absolutely no one who loves me."

"Thats not true."

Lovino looked up at Antonio, shocked by the amount of seriousness in his voice. Antonio stared down at him. "Lovino I love you ok? Please don't say you hate yourself. I love your personality and how you act like. I love how you look like. Your the best thing that has ever entered my life."

Lovino's tears then slowed down until eventually there was no tears at all. Antonio then stroked his hair calmly as he whispered things into his ear. "I love you too." Lovino eventually said.

They stayed in that embrace for a long time just whispering words of love between each other.

* * *

**Sorry Feliciano but you must be the bad guy for plot purposes! ****And besides your probably not as cute and weak as you seem so yes! I hope you enjoyed~**


	6. UKUS

**NOTE****: I like Spiderman but for plot purposes Arthur doesn't so please don't feel offended.**

**Alrighty! I apologize for the small updates but as you know these are just drabbles. I have actual worked out chapter stories on my profile that I'm working on XD So no I am not lazy. Anyway this fan fiction was requested by ****Me_the_2p**** on Anime Amino. Please do enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred decided to invite Arthur over so they could watch a 'fun filled and heroic' movie together. Of course his boyfriend complied but secretly Arthur didn't really want to watch a movie with Alfred. He always picked the most boring movies with the basic American cliches.

As usual he has been correct.

"So why are we watching Spiderman again?" Arthur asked as he looked at the DVD case. Alfred grinned. "Cause its heroic!" He exclaimed as he waved his hands around. Arthur sighed. It was going to be a long movie and probably won't suit Arthur at all however he wanted Alfred to be happy. "Fine. Put it in." He said as he handed the case to the American.

Alfred walked over to the DVD player and popped the CD in, the television was already on so all he needed to do was press the start button. However before he pressed play he took out one blanket for him and Arthur to share. After all it was December.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he got under the blanket and snuggled closer to Alfred. This caused Alfred to blush ever so slightly at the amount of closeness between the two. He nodded and smiled. "No problem. It is after all a heroes duty." He said as he reached for the remote and pressed the play button.

Of course, as Arthur predicated the movie was boring. Well to him anyway. Alfred was all for it shouting at the screen every once in a while at a character. "Yeah! Go Spider dude!" He shouted. Arthur took advantage of his boyfriend's distraction and put the blonde's hand into his own.

The Briton smirked when he saw Alfred calm down at the action and turn a bright red. He squeezed his hand a little and Alfred squeezed it back. "Cute." Arthur muttered as he moved up and kissed Alfred on the cheek only causing him to turn a deeper red.

"I'm not cute Artie! I'm sexy! Also I'm trying to focus on this kickass movie!" Alfred whined. Arthur chuckled. "Sexy and cute huh?" He mumbled quietly. Then they returned to watching the movie, hands still intertwined.

The movie didn't improve and Arthur was bored out of his mind. He watched as the man in the full red and white suit jumped through the air. _How do people find this entertaining_? Arthur found himself lost in his own thoughts until eventually he got stuck on a particular thought that he really liked.

_Maybe I'll just set this thought in motion…_

Alfred observed Arthur as he tossed the blanket off to the side. He picked up the remote and turned off the television. "Hey! Why'd you turn it off?" Alfred asked more curious than angry by Arthur's action. Arthur came closer to Alfred. "The movie is boring Alfred. I say we do something interesting."

Alfred snorted. "Like what? We don't have enough time together as it is." He complained. It was true. Between school and their jobs they almost spent almost no time together which was why the two agreed to move in together next month, however a month was a long time.

"Which is why Alfred we need to spend our time doing more fun and better things." Arthur said. Alfred rolled his eyes. "Like wha-" Before Alfred could even finish his sentence he felt Arthur's soft lips on his own, catching him off guard. Eventually after the shock he felt himself being lost in the kiss. Damn Arthur is a great kisser.

He felt himself being pushed against the couch with Arthur on top of him. The kiss was getting more fiery and passionate as the seconds ticked by.

They took a small break from their kiss and just stared at each other. Alfred's face was completely flushed. "Ah… So this is what you meant Artie…" Arthur nodded and then smirked. "Yeah. Oh and Alfred you taste really good." Arthur uttered coyly causing the American to blush a deep crimson red.

"Yeah yeah… Now come on…" Alfred muttered. Arthur nodded and kissed Alfred again even more passionately then last time.

It seems that some good things can come out of watching boring movies huh?

* * *

**Yeah they made out! XD I'm not taking requests quite yet since I am after all quite busy. School ****is sadly starting up soon for me!**


	7. ChuLiech

**NOTE****: I am not taking requests as of yet! But I will soon!**

**Anyway I recently got a request to write a ChuLiech oneshot by ****HoneyBeeGirl94****. As I began writing it I also began shipping it! Its actually really cute! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Yao sighed as he took out his umbrella. It was a Friday and Yao has just been dismissed from class. It was just his luck that it has began raining. "Honestly…" He muttered to himself. He opened the white umbrella which had a small picture of a panda in the corner of it. He was about to walk out of the building when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Ah! Yao wait!" A heavily accented feminine voice said. He recognized that voice anywhere. He turned around and grinned when he found out he was correct. "Hey Lili." He said. The short, blonde girl smiled up at him. "Hey Yao. I just ended class and thank god I caught you because it seems I don't have an umbrella." She explained to her boyfriend.

Yao understood what she was saying. Lili's house was on the way to his own so he could just drop her off. "Alright. Lets go." He said. Lili shot him a grateful smile and began walking next to him. Yao blushed at that gorgeous smile. It was simply magnificent in his opinion.

"So how was your day dear?" Yao asked, genuinely curious about his lovers day. Lili automatically began to talk about how her day went. She hanged out with Natalia, had tests, and it seemed that during lunch she witnessed a four way food fight between Elizabeta, Gilbert, Roderich, and her brother until Ludwig broke things up. "Wait your brother was actually participating?" Yao asked, clearly surprised.

Lili laughed at this and nodded. "Yes! It seems that Roderich agitated him into it." She explained. They both chuckled at the thought of Vash actually throwing food like a little kid.

Then while Yao was distracted Lili grabbed his hand and held it. Yao blushed slightly. The action reminded him of when his younger brothers and sisters used to reach out to grab his hand. Now they don't do that anymore since they are all grown up and have boyfriends and girlfriends of their own. "Hey Lili…" He muttered. "Hm?" She asked as she continued to hold Yao's hand.

"We're always going to be together right?" He asked. Lili stared at him for a moment. Then she nodded. "Of course Yao. I love you and will always be there." She answered. Yao smiled. "I love you too my little angel." Yao whispered.

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Then they arrived in front of Lili's house. "Say Lili… Why didn't your brother walk you here?" Yao questioned. Lili giggled. "He got detention for the whole food fight episode." She explained happily.

"Is this his first detention?" Lili shook her head. "No. When he and Roderich were in middle school he punched a few kids for picking for Roderich." She said quietly. "They seems close." Yao said bluntly. Lili laughed. "They are! Vash just won't admit it."

The two stared at each other shyly for a moment. Then Lili stood up on her toes and kissed Yao's cheek lightly. "I love you Yao and thank you about today." She said as she smiled at him. Yao kissed her cheek. "Yeah no problem. Love you too. Want to hang out tomorrow?" Yao asked. Lili grinned. "Of course!"

The two chatted for a few more minutes until they both exchanged goodbyes.

As Yao was walking home he grinned when he noticed a rainbow in the sky. Almost as pretty as Lili in fact.

* * *

**Yup and done :D I hope you enjoyed it. I know its short but hey these are just small drabbles as I mentioned in the description~**


	8. TurGre

**Yay! I got requested to do one of my OTP's so I am like super happy! This will be another one of those quick ones! This one was requested by ****gintama200****. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sadik looked at his boyfriend as he slept. He was snoring quietly with a peaceful look on his face. Heracles was also laying on Sadik's lap while doing so._ Honestly he can fall asleep anywhere can't he_, he thought to himself.

He and Heracles have only gotten together quite recently. They decided that today they would hang out at Sadik's house and watch a movie, however midway through the movie the Greek man fell asleep and Sadik didn't have the heart to wake him up. After all Heracles tended to overwork himself so sleeping came easy for him.

Sadik sighed while he played with Heracles' hair. He was happy with how things have turned out for the two of them. Sure they still argued however now the arguing was less violent and more teasing which to be honest came as a relief to Sadik.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something on the table. It was the white mask that he sometimes wore. Then he looked back at Heracles, then the mask, then Heracles. He grinned as an idea popped into his head.

He snatched the mask off of the table with the least amount of movement as possible since he didn't want to wake the sleeping man up. Then he proceeded by gently placing the mask on Heracles. Sadik gasped.

_This brat looks so… so… cute in it! Damn it._

Sadik was fighting the urge to bend down and kiss Heracles. "Sadik… what are you doing?" A tired voice muttered. Oh fuck.

"Um… Nothing. You fell asleep while watching the movie." Sadik answered trying to not sound guilty. "Then why is your mask on me?" Heracles asked. Sadik gulped. "Well… I wanted to see how you would look like in it." He said quietly.

He expected Heracles to hit him or yell at him or something for disturbing his sleep however that never seemed to happen.

"So?"

Sadik blinked. "What?" He asked. Heracles gave out an impatient sigh. "How do I look like in the damn thing?" He huffed. Sadik smiled. "Cute."

Heracles then sat up, off of Sadik's lap, and took the mask off. "Boys aren't supposed to look cute but thanks anyway." He said shyly, trying not to show that he was happy that he was called cute. Sadik chuckled. "Well you sure are." He said as he pulled Heracles over and kissed his cheek lightly. Heracles blushed.

"Alright enough with the lovey dovey stuff. Its probably time to make dinner and weren't you boasting about being in that Gourmet Club the other day or something?" Heracles said as he squirmed out of the Turks grip.

Sadik laughed. "Yup. I make the best food." He said. Heracles rolled his eyes. "The kitchen awaits your presence your majesty." He said as dramatically as possible. Sadik kissed his forehead as he stood up. "Yeah it does. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

When Sadik went into the kitchen, Heracles laid back down, but this time with the mask on.

Cute huh?

* * *

**I decided to write something fluffy! Yay! Also thank you for all the reviews!**

**NOTE:**** No requests yet please! But soon my darlings!**


End file.
